The cigarette making machine of the present invention is an improvement of the machine described in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,793 issued on Sep. 20, 1988. This patent is the closest known prior art. No machines of this type are known wherein at last two different lengths of cigarettes can be formed with the same machine.